


[鲨美]Supernova 超新星

by Suckbackintime



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckbackintime/pseuds/Suckbackintime
Summary: XDP拍摄后现实向，一点点意识流





	[鲨美]Supernova 超新星

**Author's Note:**

> 半成品，中心思想大概是是初恋万万岁

　　

　　随你信不信，但Michael Fassbender和James McAvoy真的从未发展任何比友谊更多的关系，有无数事实可以证明这点，他们本人也愿意明确声明。他们只是看起来认识太多年，角色间的关系又过于暧昧，事实上他们不和对方约会，不怎么一起玩耍，没事不会想起，有事不会联系，他们是名义上的亲密友人，友好同事，千百次共同声明：我们不常见面但是爱着彼此。以上都是事实，包括最后一句。

　　一切从最开始说起的话，在一个醉醺醺的夜晚，可能还不是他们有过的最意识不清的夜晚，Michael对James推心置腹：“Fassbender从自己新片的首映上突然消失，同时还开走了一辆惹眼的红色法拉利。”事实上James并不知道他有多认真，但还是欣赏地点了点头。这是拍摄First Class的第二个月，秋天的夜晚星光稀疏，他们就着酒瞎编传记剧本。Michael知道自己会说那么多是因为他醉了，James不知道，正因如此他才敢说出自己的真实想法——当你在说真话而对方对此一无所知时真实度就只剩一半，这种 感觉十分美好，而且他相信James没有发觉。从认识第一天起Michael就认为他们有很多不同，一个再显然不过的例子就是James认为他们志同道合，喜欢一样的东西，Michael没有反驳。尽管他不这么认为，但他喜欢James这么想，这意味这自己被视为盟友，他们在同一阵线。知道自己被喜欢的感觉很好，而James对他的好感毫无道理，突如其来，近乎迷恋，并且表现得十分坦然。出于诚实，Michael不能说他回报了一样的情感。他喜欢James，真的喜欢，他们合作得很好，相处愉快，能遇上这样的同事真的是一种幸运，但一切仅此而已。此时他完全忘记了自己十年前对同一个人一见钟情，对此有两个很好的解释：1. 你不能记住你没发觉的事，而一见钟情的定义相当广泛；2. 很多事情当你习惯之后就变得不再重要，喜欢James属于前者，被James喜欢属于后者。Michael的记性时好时坏，他记得住导演的每个要求，剧本的每个细节，记得和许多人的一面之缘，但不记得他10年终轮试镜时原因不明地心脏砰砰直跳，看着James的脸想象这次或许他们有机会一同面对镜头。

　　如果他不那么置之事外，现实也不会有任何改变。First Class杀青之后James坚持给他打电话，发短信，他们断断续续地交流，平平无奇。时不时聊剧本，聊后期制作进度，聊同事近况，聊关于个人生活的只言片语，他不知道James是不是对合作演员都这么热情，但这也不是很重要。他们当时还不能说特别熟悉，大部分时候只围绕电影聊天，自己的，别人的，喜欢的，不喜欢的。半年之后两人再次见面，James热情地拥抱他，Michael没意识到自己的笑容格外灿烂，但他意识到他们已经在不知不觉中变得多么亲密，尽管这种交往还是不算特别私人，但频繁交流仍然拉近了他们的距离。这也不是坏事，Michael想，James真的是个不错的人，严格来说他们依旧不算朋友，但都同意可以一同消磨时光。所以在认识的头两年Michael都这样定义James：风趣幽默的合作演员，好人，他们不常见面，但在一起时总是很愉快，或许对于彼此都是最合得来的同事，关于最后一点有待商榷，尽管James实在很容易看透，但有时候Michael还是不确定他是怎么想的。

　　等到认识第三年他们就像任何一对老朋友一样熟悉并且毫无顾忌，关系较之从前更加不带什么浪漫因素，如果说拍摄First Class时两个人都还带着知己难逢的惺惺相惜，现在也都被抛到脑后了，一切都再平常不过。偶尔见面交换近况，不见面的时候各自生活，联系得不比别人更多。因此James走进他们约好的酒吧时他差点没认出来。距离上一次见面已经很久了，眼前这个头发理短，一脸胡子，穿着夹克的男人让他愣了两秒钟，直到对方手势熟练地要了杯酒，以那种一贯直白亲热的方式问他最近如何他才真正反应过来。他们聊了下最近的工作，好在James只有外表变化惊人，说起话来还是没怎么变，Michael打量着James短短的头发，看起来很精神，没有表情时甚至有几分戾气，Michael突然有一瞬间怀念起那一头很柔软的卷发。

　　就像从前很多次那样，他们在暮色里分手，一个回到乱糟糟的单人公寓，另一个回到温暖的家。出于一种自己也不太明白的心态，Michael站在秋天的伦敦街道上看James双手插兜消失在街角才转身往另一边走，见面时握过的手仿佛还带着另一个人的温热触感。他们合作的时间不算短，关系早已超过泛泛之交，但每次隔了那么长的时间再见时都不免要重新认识一下对方。一年多以后他德国的街道闲逛时看到Filth的海报，穿着大衣的James在墙上斜睨着他，这让他想起他第一次看见增肥后的James。经过经过几个月的Days of Future Past拍摄他已经习惯了看起来乱糟糟的小个子，但回忆带来的冲击感还久久留在心头，并让他鬼使神差走进规模不大的本地电影院。放映厅很小，座位不多，他离银幕很近，现在是中午刚过一点，全场只有他一个人。镜头前的James放荡又粗鲁，是个实实在在的，无耻的家伙，大胆地从几米外的大银幕上对着他抛出挑逗眼神，下流、肮脏、又狂妄。Michael看着那个他自以为熟悉的人露出不熟悉的表情，突然意识到在他们断断续续的交往里Michael一直过于自信地认为James很好看透，但现在面对荧幕——客观上他明白James是个成熟的演员，他们职业相同，以角色来揣摩真人再愚蠢不过——仍然忍不住去想在他的认知外是否还有另一个James，表情阴郁，因痛苦而崩溃，愤怒时疯狂混乱而毫无保留。Michael看过他悲伤的表演，那些James年轻时候的片子，二十出头的他在镜头面前仿徨失措，心痛如绞。但这不一样，这和其他所有都不一样，他悲哀而深陷黑暗的样子如此迷人，不只是会用柔软眼神追逐他的那个人。这是他从未见过的一面，而Michael对自己承认这样的James让他着迷，出奇地感到真实并且亲切。他们很相似，Michael走出电影院的时候想起James的话，前所未有地感到赞同，脑中James的样子增添了一抹阴暗，于是那个他名义上认识了十三年的人在这样的映衬下陡然变得无比鲜活。

　　14年的夏天非常热，他们在拍摄到宣传开始之前见过两次面，一次在加拿大一次在伦敦。伦敦那次其实是一大群人凑一块聚会，James和Michael跟Simon碰面，正好Nick也在伦敦，所以干脆喊来酒吧一起。Nick去拿酒了，Simon在另一边沙发上用手机回复邮件，他们两个坐在角落里喝下又一杯威士忌。Michael有点没头没脑地跟James说我看了Filth，你在这部里真的很棒，James似乎一下子有点不好意思，又掩饰不住地高兴。噢，谢啦伙计！他的眼睛笑得眯起来，拿自己的杯子撞了一下他的，Michael有点庆幸James手里拿着酒，之前补拍时他肩膀上被揍的地方仿佛还有点隐隐作痛。说真的，James在这种事上下手一直有点没轻没重，或者他竭力追求越重越好，这让他想起James曾经一本正经地跟他说他可爱的家乡Drumchapel是个民风彪悍的地方。等Nick拿来了第二轮的酒，所有人继续致力于互相灌醉。要Michael说的话他们最后也没有喝很多，但似乎大家都有些飘飘然，今晚灯光和酒精混合在一起格外美妙。沙发挺宽大，但他和James并肩坐着，可以感受到对方衣料下热热的皮肤。Simon的话本来就不多，醉了之后更加沉默；Nick和James在含糊快速地聊些什么，偶尔爆发出一阵大笑。Michael有点走神，酒精和朋友都是让人愉快的陪伴，他懒洋洋想着自己的事。Simon是第一个走的，离开前嘱咐他们别喝太多；Nick出去接了通电话之后说他也得走了，Michael和James交换了个心照不宣的眼神，但没戳穿，他们都相当确定那是Jen的电话。既然如此，James站起来提了提裤子说那我们也走吧，时间不早了，于是三个人一起出了门。Michael的公寓离这里走路二十分钟远，但回James的家得开车一小时。Michael见James送Nick上出租车，问他你不回去吗？James摇摇头，我不能带着满身酒气回去，陪我走走？Michael耸了耸肩。

　　他们走着的这一侧马路没什么人，两个衣着随意的男人不紧不慢踏过初夏的暑风。James问他最近在做什么，之前讨论的麦克白电影怎么样了，还有他不久前痛批奥斯卡那阵风波。Michael如实回答，在脑子里将这个现在正严肃认真讲着莎士比亚的男人与他所知的James做比较。有什么不同吗，或者没有？那里有些难以言说的东西，或许是见面太少，每一次告别后他们都可以轻易察觉对方的变化，不仅仅是那些渐生的皱纹，还有增长的沉默和锐气。两人各自定义正常，就像一条笔直的公路向着相反的方向延伸，日益习惯和毫不妥协，但都带着相同分量的愤世嫉俗。他们每次相处时仍有那种轻佻的愉快，但再也不是与普通同事的镜头前玩笑，沉甸甸的关心坠在二人间，促使他们彼此审视。Michael觉得自己没什么变化，而James似乎更加自信，尖锐，但还是那个他熟悉的人。有时候他仿佛能从James身上看到自己。他们都比初见时成熟许多，或者只是变老了。三十八岁的时候思考这个像是中年危机的征兆，无论结论如何他们都不再年轻。他不真的怀念十年前一无所有的时候，只是偶尔会想到当时的自己是怀着怎样的心情穿行在伦敦街道。Michael不把自己看成英国人，但这座城市给了他很多回忆和机会，无论是把握住的还是没把握住的。也许有一天他会搬走，但目前为止他还不能想象自己生活在一个截然不同的地方，阳光灿烂，远离阴雨连绵的鬼天气。而James，他甚至可以想象白发苍苍的James坐在伦敦的剧院里，他的家在这里，似乎不会有任何东西可以改变这一点。这个字眼似乎是一种世上稳固的联系，理所当然地用爱与责任将一个成年人钉在这里。噢，他们说到哪了，James，James。那个他想着的人从自己的滔滔不绝中停下，皱着眉头寻求他的见解，而Michael无法抑制自己的孩子气，郑重其事鼓起掌来：“精彩！Sir James McAvoy，绝妙的看法。”，James也停下脚步，故作谦虚地向不存在的听众行了个花哨的礼节：“我的荣幸。”错觉与否？他总觉得James似乎有什么话想对他说，眼底闪动着奇妙的光芒，Michael耐心等着他开口，但取而代之的是James在片刻沉默后握上他的手肘，“我往这边走。”，原来他们已经不知不觉行至街道的尽头。“下个月见，”，James给了他半个草率的拥抱，“想好什么时候有空赛车了告诉我。”，结束这点接触时另一个人的发梢挠过他的下巴，有点痒。他站在原地看James很潇洒地大跨步穿过空旷的马路，一如既往。

　　记忆在这里像是一道分水岭，接下来的一切模糊不清，闪光灯，更多闪光灯，咖啡，酒精，数不清的玩笑，飞机夜航时机翼的灯光，还有他坐在有灯塔的岛屿边缘，看夕阳缓缓落下，所有事物在溶溶的余晖中闪耀着金色的光芒。一个冬天后他们再次置身于昏暗喧闹的酒吧里，某个奇怪的巧合使得沙发里只有他们两个人，Michael看着James的脸想着如果我现在亲他会怎么样，越想越好奇，无法抗拒，于是就这么做了，不带什么情欲。他们都没刮胡子，胡茬蹭到对方下巴，Michael分神一秒想着“原来这就是亲吻James的感受”，接着更加用力压上James的嘴唇。这都不是他们第一次亲吻同性，James和嘴唇和他想象的一样柔软。Michael没再犹豫，试探性地吮吸对方的下唇，他本来以为这时候James该推开他了，但与之相反的是有什么温暖的东西抚上他的下颌。噢，James。Michael抵着他的嘴唇微笑起来。

　　这个吻其实并没有他以为的那么长，但已经足够他尝到威士忌，坚果还有肉桂的味道，而他猜想自己嘴巴里只有尼古丁和刚下肚的一点伏特加。Michael想象着James此刻的表情，断开了这个吻并迅速用检视了周围，很好，这个角落足够黑暗，也没有人在用震惊表情注视他们。他回过头时发现James刚刚睁开眼睛，看起来有点茫然，Michael不禁担忧James是不是喝得比他以为的还多。

　　“我操，搞什么？”，James推了他一把，眼睛里缓慢升起震惊，但比起“你居然亲了我，你的合演，你的同事，一个直男，而且你也是！”更像是“你居然亲了我，大庭广众，众目睽睽，毫无预警，起码说一声！”，并且还不是非常发自内心，只是觉得自己似乎应该作出一点正常反应。Michael镇静地看着他，觉得自己难得看透了James，他下意识想跟他调情，你是在抱怨我亲了你还是停止亲你？但这太过了，James可能真的要揍他，或者走掉，所以Michael想了想决定诚实：“我只是很好奇，如果我现在亲你会怎么样。”James看起来无话可说，沉默了两秒后作出一个“操你”的口型。Michael不为所动，反而饶有兴致凑过去一点，“你为什么不推开我？”James被他问得一愣，难以置信看了他一眼后反应迅速：“我也在好奇。”

　　他从自己的思绪中回过神来，今天是阴天，他没什么事要做，从阳台望出去可以看见海洋在地平线外展开，潮水规律翻涌又缓缓退下，一涨一落，就像呼吸。他在单调重复的声音中想象海水缓慢从露台淌进房屋，淹没一切，漫过头顶，房间在灰蓝色中摇晃着，一个粘稠寂静的梦。电话震动，或许不是第一个未接来电，徒劳地挣扎十秒后也一同安静下来。他坠入另一个梦境，这次是沙漠。奇怪的是尽管一切没什么不同，但那种似乎会永远保有下去的激情和耐心似乎消失了，从前他惊喜于这种生活可以一直持续，没有尽头，但突然之间这看起来让人厌倦无比。

　　最后这个夏天Michael姗姗来迟，几乎是最晚进组的主要演员。再次回到蒙特利尔并不那么激动人心，半个月前他还来这里赛过车，拍摄也缺乏新鲜之处，和一群早就习惯彼此的人度过半个夏天，工作，休息，一轮重复。当你过于熟悉一切，有时候会突然升起一股陌生感。今年的八九月格外安静，片场还是到处是人，但大部分时间他和Simon一起研究台词。他很少在片场看到James，偶尔坐在同一片空间里但并不交谈。他们之间一切如常，一年或半年的分离，一起工作，然后循环，唯一不同的地方在于他突然意识到或许归根究底James和他的关系与别人并无不同。他们不是唯一的同事与朋友，不是彼此唯一仰慕的人。一小部分的两人内心深处重合，更多的部分截然相反。只能说他们共同分享了七年，而其中有许多难忘时刻，那里曾有过什么，现在消失不见。旅途实在太过漫长，我失去你也失去一部分我自己，三十出头的Michael Fassbender，年轻又愚蠢，天真又诚实。反正世界上不存在任何永恒，人总有一天要失去一切，这只是其中一件，没什么大不了的。他们已经拥有很多，因此不应该再有遗憾。

　　所以这会是最恰当的结尾，剩下的都是恒星坍缩后几百万年才到达的光，死去的星球冰冷巨大，悄无声息。在这个一切终结的下午，心中难免升起一点不常有的怀念情绪，回忆起许多愉快瞬间：有一天他们懒洋洋倒在片场的椅子里晒了一下午太阳，等着导演喊他们开工；还有一个下午他们并肩走去晚餐，一路伴着乱七八糟的抱怨；偶尔James与他一起沉默吃着早餐，无数他们对坐着讨论的夜晚，其中一次James在灯光下塞给他小小的麦克白剧本；以及之前他们坐在黑暗里亲吻彼此，并且一起假装从未有一秒渴望这个——那是个幻想，在任何空间都不曾存在，但此时奇怪地烙在他的记忆里。是否发生真的那么重要吗？记忆与幻觉都平等地存放在大脑里，关于我怎样看待你。他记性真的忽好忽坏，工作之外的事情似乎都没什么铭记的价值，但即使如此旧日也显得太过耀眼，从点头之交到七年之痒，有那么长的时间他们生活在一起，像最亲密的人一样熟悉，现在要重新变回陌生人。Erik当然无法拒绝回忆，但现实和戏剧不一样，他们也都和角色不一样，这是更加艰难的境地，拥有过彼此并毫无亏欠，旅程结束了就要跳下船去，让海浪将他们带走。分离在你能察觉之前就已经开始，五年六年或者七年，他们其实从来不在一条路上，只是巨大的X里小小的交点。Michael带着这一点感伤出其不意戳了一下James的手肘，对方回头看他，Michael做出一副无辜的表情用习惯的调笑语气问他，你在想什么？

　　也许他不只有一点怀念，但也并没有选择的余地，如果再来一次或许还是会一模一样。

　　James哼哼哼地笑起来，用那种一贯的真假难辨语气回答，我们在想同样的事。

　　你不可能。Michael低头微笑，看向自己的手掌，那上面曾有一块疤，James的手背相同位置有一块一模一样的，他们真的分享太多了。James没理他不可置否的态度，用力打了一下他摊开的手掌，“我说真的”，他说话的时候笑容机敏，用熟悉而越来越少见的柔软眼神看他。James可能有时候真的过于了解他，Michael想，他什么都没说，可那个人什么都知道了。但James也一样了解其他人，有时候他就像Charles，那又如何，Michael从前就不在意这点，现在更加不会。

 

　　在一个醉醺醺的夜晚，可能还不是他们有过的最意识不清的夜晚，Michael对James推心置腹：“Fassbender从自己新片的首映上突然消失，同时还开走了一辆惹眼的红色法拉利。”Michael没心没肺地畅想自己浪迹天涯，说话的表情分明是喝醉了，但还是带着一丝狡黠，眼神闪动着令人分不出真假——可James知道他说的是真话。他们都醉得摸不到开瓶器，口齿不清地交换童年梦想和成年幻想，假设剧本的场景从阳光暴晒下的西部切换到阴雨不停的小镇，波涛汹涌的海上再到迷雾四起的山谷。他们想象了种种可能性，但是始终没有得出完全统一的结论，总是在一开始默契十足而又在后面针锋相对。不过所幸一切讨论都以困意收尾，两个人近乎同时睡着，算是为一晚上的争论作出了愉快的和解。第二天早上James是被一阵猛烈的摇晃弄醒的。眼皮酸涩，骨节僵硬，贴地的半边手臂陷入冰冷的麻痹，全身上下像是锈蚀多年的机器，稍微移动一点就吱呀作响，但是摇醒他的Michael看起来完全不在意好友正处于很长时间以来最严重的宿醉。James睁开眼来就看见Michael疲倦又难掩兴奋的表情，头发乱得像是在什么地方刚刚滚过一圈。他说嘿James，这里可以看见日出。两分钟后James在寒风里清醒了一点，意识到现在是凌晨时分，他们就这么在天台过了一夜。Michael看起来意外精神，或者是在强撑眼皮这方面比他强得多，很难判断他是一宿没睡还是不知怎么回事睡得比自己好，最后James决定放弃思考。他们都满身酒气，记忆模糊，从头到脚一团糟；James的脑袋一跳一跳地疼，像是有辆火车欢呼着在脑子里开过，这太傻了，可同时喜悦也在也在神经上爆裂出细小火花，他不知道。说起来很荒谬，大约是因为酒还没醒，他有点想要大笑，凌晨的清新空气和疯疯癫癫的朋友混合在一起，奇怪的幸福感让他心口发涨。他想对Michael说你知道吗我们都三十多了，可是我现在的感觉像是十七岁；还想对他说你个混蛋，知道我在戒烟还竟敢在我眼前拿出烟盒。但最后他什么都没提，只是坐起来靠上墙，舒展筋骨呻吟着抢过Michael手指间的烟吸了一口。Michael又转过头来笑着看他了，眼睛眯起来，笑容因为醉酒大得有些夸张，傻气又快乐，前所未有毫无防备，全无保留。这真是魔法般的一刻，James想这次的宿醉说不定是有生以来最厉害的，过多的酒精和冷风开始让自己脑袋发昏，心跳加速，过多的感性不合时宜地发作，否则他为什么觉得这样的Michael看上去能够轻而易举做到任何事，为什么这一秒的自己会觉得愿意和他一起做任何事，为什么一起等待日出的感受会像是坠入爱河？

  
　　Michael的嘴巴动了，他的声音好像被风模糊得只剩下一点音节，又好像清晰得就在他耳边响起。你在想什么？

  
　　我想我大概要头痛上一整天了。  
　　

　　他们都靠着墙笑起来，在清新微寒的晨风中注视辉煌灿烂的金色流泻在地平线的尽头。星空在他们头顶淡去，新的一天就要到来了，两人的影子在阳光照耀下融成依偎的样子，然后随着巨大恒星的升起被拉长分离——可那是以后的事。这是漫长七年的起点，这里只有两个刚刚开始认识彼此的年轻人，他们随意摆放的手指微微触碰到对方的，但没人发觉，于是时间便长久地停留在这一秒。

 

 

END

 

　　（也许此时宇宙的某处一颗超新星正在诞生，也许无边的海浪会让他们再一次于黑暗中相逢。）


End file.
